Je t'aime
by Inu-Goldy
Summary: Une petite pause entre les nombreux combats. Kagome laisse son esprit vagabonder vers Inu-Yasha. One-Shot


**Je t'aime…**

C'était une de ces journées incroyablement chaudes de Juillet. L'air pesait lourd, il semblait coller à la peau, aux vêtements. On ne pouvait qu'espérer un petit souffle de vent qui se faisait attendre, et qui, lorsqu'il venait finalement, mourrait aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Le monde semblait s'être arrêté. Personne ne travaillait, n'osant pas rester trop longtemps sous un soleil si brûlant qu'il en était douloureux. En cette époque de guerre civile, même les armées semblaient avoir arrêté d'avancer.

C'était donc une de ces rares journées o_**ù **_même Inu-Yasha avait accepté d'arrêter sa poursuite de Naraku pour se reposer à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Non loin de là, Sango avait repéré un étang ou l'eau cristalline semblait délicieusement froide.

Kagome et elle s'étaient immédiatement précipitées suivi de près par Shippô. Miroku, quant à lui, s'était installé sur un rocher et laissait paresseusement tremper ses pieds dans le bel étang.

Kagome, arrêtant un peu de barboter, pris un moment pour regarder tout autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas vue tous ses amis aussi sereins depuis longtemps. Elle se dit qu'en ce moment précis, c'était comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de Naraku ou de perle de Shikon

… _ou de Kikyo_

Elle se surprit elle-même à penser une telle chose. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas la détester. Ça ferait d'elle une fille méchante, une fille faible… Son regard se posa alors sur Inu-Yasha, toujours endormi à l'ombre du grand arbre.

… _une fille humaine. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille humaine… amoureuse et jalouse._

Elle détourna le regard, l'air coupable. Elle vit alors Sango et Miroku riant gaiement, flirtant presque. Étrangement, ça lui fit comme un pincement au cœur.

… _comme je les envie. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait eu facile eux non plus mais… _

Elle se mit à nager gracieusement de l'autre côté de l'étang et se hissa sur un rocher. De là elle n'inquièterait personne par son air maussade. Et puis finalement, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder comme elle se le permettait que trop rarement.

_Je me demande ce qui me serait arrivée si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici. Aurais-je moins souffert? Probablement, mais…_

Au loin Inu-Yasha ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'étira bruyamment. Kagome laissa s'échapper un doux sourire quand leur regard se croisa.

_J'aurais moins souffert, mais je ne l'aurais pas connu, lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux… juste à cette idée j'ai envie de… pleurer._

Kagome ne bronchait pas, Inu-Yasha non plus. Ils se fixaient silencieusement, sans doute en se demandant pourquoi ni l'un ni l'autre ne détournait le regard comme ils le faisaient toujours.

_Pourtant, lui ne pense pas comme ça. Il aurait sûrement préféré ne jamais me connaître, si… Kikyo avait pu vivre à ma place._

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas, elle porta la main à son cœur douloureux. Inu-Yasha la regardait à présent d'un air curieux. Les rires de Sango, Miroku et Shippô semblaient se perdre dans l'air brûlant. Kagome pensait être seule au monde sur son rocher, avec ses pensées.

_On dit que ça vaut mieux d'avoir un jour aimé et connu la douleur que de ne jamais avoir aimé. J'y crois à cette histoire… mais j'aimerais tellement savoir ce que c'est que d'être aimé en retour, juste une fois de sentir que je ne suis pas qu'une adolescente idiote qui s'accroche désespérément à quelqu'un d'inaccessible._

_Et si Kikyo mourrait… encore? Peut-être aurais-je ma chance? _

Kagome secoua tristement la tête, brisant finalement contact avec les yeux dorés de l'hanyou.

_Peut-être viendrait-il à moi, c'est vrai. Mais jamais je ne posséderai complètement son cœur comme lui possède le mien. Kikyo s'en est emparé et l'emportera dans la mort. _

_Elle était la première, la plus importante. Je ne serai jamais que la seconde, je ne saurai jamais quand il pensera à elle en me regardant moi, et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal… comme j'aurais aimé, juste une fois, qu'il ne voit que moi…_

Kagome sursauta lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que, profitant de son inattention, Inu-Yasha s'était joint à elle sans un bruit sur le rocher. Il était visiblement inquiet, Kagome n'étant pas du genre à s'éloigner de tout le monde pour broyer du noir.

- Hey, tu boudes?

- Non…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien

- Menteuse

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

- Pfff, non.

- …

- …

Il était si prévisible, elle ne pouvait que sourire en regardant l'homme qu'elle s'était surprise à aimer… à aimer plus qu'elle croyait possible d'aimer quelqu'un, en fait.

- Inu-Yasha, je peux te dire quelque chose?

- Hum?

- Je t'aime.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, surpris d'entendre si brusquement ce qu'il savait déjà depuis longtemps. Puis finalement il répondit, tout en se levant d'un bond :

- Kerps, tu sais bien que… moi aussi… je…t…'aime …beaucoup. Allez viens, on repart, Naraku ne prend pas de journée de congé lui.

Sur ce, il sauta rejoindre Miroku et Sango, les forçant à sortir de l'eau et a ramasser leurs affaires. Miroku marmonnait qu'il ne voulait pas marcher sous cette chaleur, Sango tentait d'essorer ses longs cheveux, Shippô essayait sans cesse de retourner à l'étang pour finalement recevoir quelques coups d'Inu.

Dans ce vacarme, la vie reprenait son cours normal, il n'y avait que Kagome qui ne s'afférait pas vraiment à partir. Elle avait rejoint les autres et brossait lâchement ses cheveux encore trempés d'un mouvement machinal.

_Tu m'aimes beaucoup tu dis? _

Elle ramassa lentement son sac, s'apprêtant à rejoindre le groupe qui, maintenant, s'impatientait.

_Tu m'aimes, c'est merveilleux mais… pas comme ça, pas comme moi._

Elle avança d'un pas lent vers ses précieux amis.

_Et moi… je…t'aime … quand même…alors je n'ai plus qu'à…_

Elle saisit la main d'Inu en le rejoignant et la serra très, très fort.

… _qu'à te montrer à quel point je t'aime…et peut-être qu'un jour… toi aussi tu pourras dire ''je t'aime'', et le penser du fond du cœur._

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et sourit tendrement.

…_Oui, j'y crois un jour…Inu-Yasha, tu m'aimeras, et moi j'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra parce que je suis… complètement …folle de toi._

Elle sentait ses larmes brûler ses joues. Elles tombaient et tombaient encore en une douloureuse, silencieuse et secrète promesse.

_**Je t'aime**_


End file.
